Massage et tendresse vont de paire
by MlleHeathcliff
Summary: [RECUEIL DU FOF] Erik n'avait pas le droit ! Lui faire cela était un coup bas ... mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon.
1. Massage et tendresse vont de paire

Coucou tout le monde ! Je ne suis pas sûre de bien coller au thème mais je m'en rapproche.

Cette fanfiction est écrite dans le cadre de la 85ème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème **Tendre**.

* * *

 **Massage et tendresse vont de paire**

* * *

La pièce était chaude et humide. L'air lourd peinait à rentrer dans les poumons des deux personnes présentes. De petits gémissements pointaient de temps à autre. En pleine activité, les deux hommes étaient très détendus. Les mains passaient lentement sur la peau, la malaxant doucement. L'un au-dessus des hanches finement dessinées de l'allongé. La peau glissante accueillait parfaitement les mains fortes du plus grand.

Charles, couché sur le ventre, adorait le traitement qu'on lui prodiguait. Les mains d'Erik descendirent très bas ; trop bas. Les doigts vinrent effleurer la limite du pantalon, passant sous le ventre pour retirer le bouton en corozo. Le contrôleur de métal baissa lentement le vêtement, le faisant glisser sensuellement sur les cuisses. Il avait enfin une nouvelle zone à explorer. Les mouvements étaient tendres et doux. C'était rare pour lui. Il était plutôt bourru. Charles adorait le voir ainsi : totalement détendu ; comme lui à cet instant. Les paumes du blond passaient sur l'arrière de ses cuisses, roulant sur la peau fine et douce. Il abandonna la jambe droite pour s'occuper de la gauche.

Il passa sur la délimitation des pores et du sous vêtement, glissant ses doigts dans l'entre cuisse. Il ne fit qu'effleurer toutes les parties sensibles. Erik adorait jouer avec ce corps. Rares était ces moments de calme ; alors ils en profitaient toujours. Quand il frotta ses pouces sur le haut de l'articulation arrière du genou, Charles poussa un gémissement de contentement. Son corps bougeait au rythme des caresses du plus grand. Le brun n'en menait pas large, submergé par les frissons. Le polonais délaissa la gauche pour satisfaire la droite.

Il lui fit subir le même traitement. L'huile glissait sur la surface, améliorant encore le contact. Les mains remontèrent vers le dos. L'étranger les posa sur les épaules et les massa quelques minutes, procurant au soumis un bienfait incroyable. Il profita ainsi de sa prise pour retourner le corps et voir le visage de son amour, cueillant naturellement un baiser. Charles, les paupières fermés, avait le souffle déjà court mais les mains n'avaient pas terminées ; non ; elles ne faisaient que commencer. Les douces naviguèrent des épaules aux flans, en passant par les petits boutons de chaire. Erik prit un malin plaisir à redessiner les contours de la musculature fine du plus petit. Ce dernier avait désormais une respiration plus que saccadé. Il gémit de plus belle, ne s'arrêtant que pour respirer.

« Erik… souffla le brun. Dépêche-toi.

\- Que je me dépêche… Pourquoi faire ? »

L'homme allongé n'en pouvait plus. Il avait demandé à son compagnon de lui dénouer les épaules et lui… lui en avait profité pour lui faire ces choses avec ses mains. Il avait osé abuser de la situation ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être perfide par moment. Mais Charles ne dirait rien de tout cela à qui que ce soit, parce qu'il adorait ce qu'Erik lui faisait. Et ce à _chaque_ fois.

 **FIN**

* * *

Un avis ? Un commentaire ? C'est en bas !


	2. Parce qu'il faut savoir courber l'échine

Bonjour voici un nouveau texte =)

Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF (Forum Francophone) avec le thème **Si**

 **Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire en dessous, je ne touche rien.**

 **Perso : Erik**

* * *

 **Parce qu'il faut savoir courber l'échine**

* * *

L'arrogance fait payer à l'Homme comme à personne d'autre. Elle le punit pour les actes commis en son nom. Tous ceux qui agissaient ainsi devaient payer. Elle s'en est fait une règle. Et cette règle n'aura jamais d'exception. Si tu es vaniteux, tu paies. Si tu es imbu de toi-même, tu paies. Si tu trahis, tu paies. Si tu offenses, tu paies. Si tu blesses, elle te blessera en retour. L'Homme ne réfléchis pas avant d'agir ; non, l'Homme agit.

Toi, être aux pouvoirs incroyables. Toi qui as été persécuté. Toi qui a souffert, tu as fait souffrir autrui. Tu paieras comme ils ont tous payé. Il t'avait prévenu. Ne les dévie pas, arrêtes-les. Et toi, qu'as tu fait ? Tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête et tu en as payé le prix. Il ne te hais pas, il veut que tu deviennes bon, il veut que tu arrêtes de penser ainsi. Et toi que fais-tu ? Tu ne l'écoutes pas et tu te laisses aveugler par tes ambitions. Tu vois le mal en eux. Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais ; mais, certes, pas tous bons.

Et toi, es-tu bon ? Te trouves-tu bon ? Aux yeux du monde, tu n'es qu'un monstre qui a tué des innocents. Tu te poses en sauveurs de ta race, toi mutant aux pouvoirs supérieurs. Tu te penses mieux qu'eux alors que tu à mis fin à des centaines de vies. Alors que tu as ruiné des centaines de vies. Penses-tu vraiment être le meilleur pour donner des leçons aux autres ?

Et si tu avais arrêté cette balle ? Et si tu avais réfléchis un temps soit peu ? Et bien voyons voir cela. Après tout, on peut refaire le monde avec des "si".

Si tu l'avais arrêté il marcherait toujours.

Si tu l'avais arrêté vous seriez encore ensemble au manoir.

Si tu l'avais arrêté elle se souviendrait de Cuba.

Si tu l'avais arrêté Raven serait restée avec vous.

Si tu l'avais arrêté tu aurais suivis Charles plus facilement.

Si tu l'avais arrêté tu aurais pu avoir une famille sans avoir de problèmes.

Si tu l'avais arrêté tu n'aurais pas rejoint un homme qui pense être Dieu.

Si tu l'avais arrêté tu aurais pu enseigner à des jeunes, entourer de personnes que tu aimes.

Si tu l'avais arrêté ta vie aurait été bien différente.

Alors dit moi, Erik. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réfléchis ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas suivis les conseils d'une personne qui avait réussit à te comprendre ; d'une personne qui était là pour toi ? Si égocentrique et prétentieux que tu es, tu as mené ta vie à sa perte. Tu as fait d'elle ce qu'elle est maintenant. Alors suis mon conseil : fuis moi, car je te montrerais que tu n'as absolument rien vécu. Fuis moi, car je vais faire de ta vie un enfer. Fuis moi le plus longtemps possible mais n'oublie pas une chose : je te retrouverais. Et le jour où cela arrivera, tu comprendras que la douleur que tu as vécu n'était rien face à ce que je te ferais vivre. Alors fuis moi de toute ton âme, jusqu'à ce que ton corps ne puisse plus bouger. Fuis moi à t'en rendre malade. Et dis-toi bien une chose : la chasse n'en sera que meilleur.

Il t'avait prévenu et tu as décidé de ne pas l'écouter. Il t'avait mis en garde et tu n'en as rien fait. Si je te retrouve, je te tue. Cordialement. La Vie.

 **FIN**

* * *

Un avis ? Un commentaire ? C'est en bas !


	3. Au gré du vent

Bonzoir ! Voici un nouveau petit texte, il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit o/

Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. Je ne touche rien pour ça.

* * *

 **OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FOF (Forum Francophone) avec le thème Papillon**

* * *

 **Au gré du vent**

* * *

Erik n'avait pas connu ses premiers enfants. Il ne les avait pas vus naître, pas vus grandir, pas vus rire, pas vus pleurer il ne les avait tout simplement jamais rencontrés. Il ne s'en était jamais voulu. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il avait juste connu leur mère. Elle était comme ce petit papillon d'été que l'on voit passer. On lève les yeux, surpris, puis on est content, heureux. C'est l'été. C'est toujours l'été avec eux. Alors ils sont là, ils volètent tranquillement dans la brise chaude des vacances. Jaunes, blancs, oranges, noirs ou bleutés. Ils sont de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes.

Peter était comme ce papillon pour lequel il aurait pu lever la tête. Libre, seul, indépendant. Peter avait causé des soucis à sa mère, elle en avait l'habitude. Peter n'avait jamais causé de problèmes à son père, il ne le connaissait pas. Peter aurait aimé savoir qui il était. Peter aurait aimé savoir qui était son géniteur, son paternel, son père, son _papa_. Il aurait aimé. Il aurait aimé courir dans ce parc – celui qui fait l'angle – avec son papa et pouvoir lorgner sur les papillons toutes l'après-midi. Mais n'avait pas pu. Il n'avait pas pu parce que son père ne le connaissait pas, il ne savait même pas qu'il existait.

Raven lui avait dit qu'il avait plus de famille qu'il ne le pensait. Peter lui avait dit qu'il cherchait sa famille. Il avait vu Peter dix ans plus tôt. Il lui avait dit que ça mère avait connu un 'type' comme lui. Charles en était sûr, il n'était censé exister qu'une seule version d'une même mutation, qu'une version d'un même pouvoir. Tous les télépathes ne le sont pas sur les mêmes domaines. Erik n'avait pas voulu savoir.

Maintenant, Peter pouvait lui dire, il n'avait qu'à attendre de ne plus avoir ce plâtre pour pouvoir courir de tout son saoul. Il aurait aimé, mais là, il était coincé. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Tornade lui avait demandé, il avait simplement répondu qu'il verrait plus tard. Il a le meilleur pouvoir, celui d'aller assez vite pour fuir tous ses problèmes. Mais Peter devrait avoir compris, on ne repousse pas tout au lendemain, sinon, les choses ne se passent pas comme prévues. Elles ne le font jamais ! Alors Peter s'était lancé. Il avait cherché son père, il s'était entraîné devant le miroir comme pour un premier rendez-vous. Il était rentré dans la bibliothèque et l'avait trouvé. Les avait trouvés, collés, enlacés, _amoureux_. Le papillon que voyait Peter dans son esprit s'était envolé. Son père avait quelqu'un sur qui compter, une famille plus vieille que son ancienne. Bien sûr qu'il les aimait. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas oublié mais il avait besoin de soutient.

Erik l'avait vu du coin de l'œil il s'était dit qu'il irait le voir plus tard. _Vas-y maintenant, il a besoin de toi maintenant. Tu as besoin de lui maintenant_. Alors Erik était allé le voir, et il n'avait fait que discuter. Discuter de ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu vivre. Discuter de cet amour père-fils qui les unissait. Discuter des papillons de Peter devant ses yeux. Il était heureux, il avait son papa. Pour combien de temps ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il l'avait et il ne le lâcherait plus maintenant. _Je suis ton fils_ , avait-il dit.

 **FIN**


	4. Les souvenirs sont dangereux

Bonsoir.

Ce texte est un peu bizarre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il fait parti de ces textes que j'écris pour m'y remettre donc voilà.

 **OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF (Forum Francophone) avec le thème Nuisance.**

Disclaimers : Rien est à moi sauf l'histoire. Je ne gagne rien.

PS : le thème ne transparaît pas, le mot n'est pas cité. Mais penser à nuisance m'a fait écrire ça donc le voilà.

PPS : **Les souvenirs sont dangereux. On les tourne et on les retourne jusqu'à en connaître chaque détail et chaque recoin, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on continue à y trouver quelque chose qui nous blesse** _ **.** _ Mark Lawrence, _Le Prince Écorché: L'Empire Brisé,_ Volume 1

* * *

 **Les souvenirs sont dangereux**

* * *

 _Les souvenirs sont dangereux._

Plus il y pensait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il avait commis ce qui semblait être la plus grande erreur de sa vie. Il avait été persécuté, brimé, enfermé et traité comme du bétail. Il avait vu ces hommes et ces femmes se faire maltraiter, tabasser, voire même violer. Il avait vu ce dégout dans les yeux de ses bourreaux, il avait vu ce jugement à l'encontre de ces personnes. Et pourtant, à cette heure, il avait osé reproduire avec cynisme les répliques qu'il avait jadis entendu ces mots, tranchants comme des lames et blessant comme nulle autre chose. Il avait jugé comme eux l'avaient fait. Il ne valait pas mieux (ou alors juste un peu.)

 _On les tourne et on les retourne jusqu'à en connaître chaque détail et chaque recoin, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on continue à y trouver quelque chose qui nous blesse._

Erik avait été si distant à ce moment. Si, dur. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de particulier. Oui, il l'avait surpris avec un homme. Oui, ce n'était pas chose courante et répandue. Oui, ce n'était la chose la plus tolérée mais venant d'Erik, c'était dur pour lui. Il le sait, il connait tout de lui. Il a vu son esprit. Il a vu la souffrance, la solitude, la détresse, la colère, la peine, l'abandon. Il a vu aussi ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Erik n'est en aucun cas différent de lui, au contraire, ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Et pourtant. Pourtant, il a été capable de tant de froideur, de mépris et de dédain.

Quatre coups résonnèrent à la porte de sa chambre. L'homme avec qui il avait passé une partie de la nuit s'en était allé depuis déjà quelques heures. Sachant pertinemment qui se trouvait derrière la porte, Charles se retint de tout mouvement. Qu'est-ce que cela changerait de toutes les façons ? Ca n'avait plus de réelle importance.

« Charles, je dois te parler. C'est important. »

Se tournant vers le battant de bois, au fond de son cœur, un petit espoir naissait dans le cœur du télépathe mais il fut rapidement balayé par le souvenir des paroles de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. _Je ne te savais pas ainsi, mon ami. Cela me fait de la peine de voir comment tu te comportes avec ce … type._ C'était incohérent. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ?

« Charles, s'il te plaît.

\- Et bien il ne me plaît pas. Va-t'en, Erik.

\- Je voudrais m'excuser. Charles.

\- C'est bien plus que des excuses que tu dois me faire, Erik ! »

Il ouvrit la porte après sa dernière réplique et tomba sur l'homme plus grand, assis sur le sol rendu moelleux par le tapis.

« Tu vas me dire que tu t'en veux, que tu n'aurais jamais dû dire cela ? Eh bien oui, tu n'aurais jamais dû. Ma vie, qu'elle soit sexuelle ou amoureuse ne te regarde en aucun cas, Erik. »

Sa voix était calme et son visage dur, sans ouverture quelconque pour faciliter la tâche au manipulateur de métal.

« Je sais très bien que je suis impardonnable, Charles. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire des choses comme celles-là, tu as raison… »

Il fit un court silence et reprit :

« Depuis quand Charles ? Depuis quand côtois-tu des hommes dans cette partie plus, intime, de ta vie ?

\- En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ?

\- En rien, tu as raison. »

Il baissa la tête, honteux. Faire partie de la vie d'un homme tel que Charles, tant qu'on était du bon côté, était un privilège. Il espérait juste ne pas se l'être mis à dos définitivement.

« Pardonne-moi.

\- Je te croyais impardonnable. »

Un soupire de lassitude franchit les lèvres du plus vieux. Il se faisait mener à la baguette. Son ami télépathe avait sûrement tout prévu.

« Arrête de me faire tourner en bourrique, Charles.

\- Alors arrête de te mentir à toi-même.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- J'ai lu en toi, Erik. Je sais _tout_. Absolument tout. Même le plus inavouable. Tout. »

Le polonais releva les yeux et une étincelle de compréhension le traversa. Il était démasqué. Lui qui était encore trop jeune, il fut un temps, pour comprendre son attirance, avait, depuis lors, bien saisis la nature de ces sentiments pour certains _hommes_. Il s'en était toujours caché, il s'en était toujours voulu, il avait toujours eu peur de ça mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus à avoir peur. Parce que même si son secret a été découvert, il est gardé entre de bonnes mains.

 **Fin**

* * *

Un avis ? Un commentaire ? C'est en bas.


End file.
